


Hues of Blue

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian admiring his husbands eyes.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Hues of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short piece of fluff. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying indoors and safe and healthy. Please be kind to others and respect the needs of the elderly and those with babies first. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sometimes Mickey’s eyes are Navy Blue. 

They’re like that when someone goes back on their word, when he’s pissed off. 

They grow darker with each blink. 

Sometimes Mickey’s eyes are Cerulean. 

They’re like that when he’s talking about his security job, when he says he caught some asshole trying to steal. 

They grow fonder with each blink. 

Sometimes his eyes are Royal Blue. 

They’re like that when he’s up first and making breakfast, swaying his hips but will never admit to it. 

They grow happier with each blink. 

Sometimes Mickey’s eyes are Sky Blue. 

They’re like that when he lets his guard down and laughs.

They grow more sparkly with each blink. 

Sometimes his eyes are Steel Blue. 

They’re like that when he’s focused, helping Franny with her arts and crafts. 

They grow prouder with each blink. 

And sometimes his eyes are Ocean Blue. 

They’re like that when he’s free and open, ready to kiss someone. 

They melt when he’s leaning in and no one else knows that- 

because I’m the only one for him to kiss;

his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic up is about Ian with a beard because Cammys instagram live made me feel so happy.
> 
> Leave a comment, spread some love.


End file.
